Você ainda não entendeu?
by manela
Summary: Lily está nervosa. Pra conseguir um conselho de Yasmin, sua amiga, inventa uma garota.Isabelle.Depois de conseguir o consleho, tenta seguir algum deles. Será que ela consegue?


– Lily! Pára quieta!

– Não dá! Simplesmente não dá, Theté!

– Lily. Nós somos amigas há... **Sete** anos! Você pode confiar em mimi se quiser contar alguma coisa! – Lily não respondeu. Ela se levantou e já estava do lado de fora do quarto quando ela a chamou.

– Theté...

A ruiva hesitou.

– Pode falar Lily. O que que você tem?

– O que? EU! Não! É a Isabelle...

– **Quem**?

– Ah! Eu esqueci... Você não conhece ela! Ela estudava aqui em Hogwarts.

– Estudava?

– É. Ela completou o sétimo ano ano passado.

– Ah tá!

– Então... Ela acabou de me mandar uma coruja... Ela falou que tá trabalhando com um cara... Pera. – Lily pegou a carta que estava em sua cama. – Bom, ela tá dizendo que tem um cara no trabalho dela. Que é um gato, segundo ela. E eles se conheceram em uma das férias de Hog, lá na... França. Mas ela tá falando que eles tiveram uma discussão feia ("Ihhhh") antes de ela ir embora. Mas agora ela tá gostando dele. – E Lily tacou a carta no chão– E ela tá querendo a **minha** ajuda! Ela tá querendo uma opinião **minha** do que fazer!

– E o que tem isso?

– O que tem isso? **O que tem isso? **Mimi! Por acaso eu sou conselheira no amor?

– **Lily! **Ela é sua **amiga**!

– Eu **sei**! Mas, Mimi! Eu não consigo resolver os **meus **problemas no amor e vou poder resolver o dos outros?

– Lily? De **que** problemas você tá falando?

– Mimi! Não é sobre isso que a gente tá falando!Olha... Quem tem um namorado aqui?** Você.** Quem poderia me ajudar a ajudar a Isa?** Você!** Por favor! Me ajuda aí!

– **Lily Evans! Não** desconverse! De **que** problemas "no amor" você estava falando?

– Eu?

– É!

– Aff... Olha, até a metade do quinto ano eu gostava do David Luxes. O da Grifinória, ele tá no sétimo anos, um ano mais velho que a gente. Loiro, olhos azuis e um amor. Pelo menos era isso que eu achava. Um dia eu vi ele **humilhando **uma garota. **Só **porque ela é meio gordinha, sabe! Que tipo de garoto **decente **faria isso? Agora ele tá na minha lista negra. E eu não consegui falar com ele sobre o que **eu** sentia! **Nunca!** Como eu vou **aconselhar** alguém!

– Ui, Lily! Por que você não me contou que gostava dele? Eu podia ter ajudado!

– **Yasmin!**

– Ok! Ok! Ok!Bom, **eu** a aconselharia a conversar com o cara.

– Ela é orgulhosa. **E** tímida. Como ela vai chegar nele e falar "Olha, desculpa por aquela discussão... Eu bem que to a fim de você. Vamos ficar?"?

– Quanto ao orgulho, eu sinto muito, Lil's. Ela tem que deixar o orgulho de lado e ir falar com ele. Agora, quanto a timidez, eu aconselharia ela a "mostrar" pro cara que ela tá afim dele. Tipo, falar sobre um cara que tem as características dele. Ser um pouco mais provocante quando está com ele.

– Ela é **tímida**! **Como **ela vai ser **provocante**?

– Bem... Acho que ela vai ter quer vencer a timidez também!

"Ai, meu **Merlin**!"

– E pedir desculpas, antes de tudo.

– Pedir desculpas?

– É.

– Tá. Eu vou falar isso pra ela. Valeu, Mimi! Posso usar a Penny?

– Claro Lily! Ah! Lily, antes de você mandar a carta pra sua amiga, tenho que te falar. Eu usei a Penny a uma meia hora atrás. Não sei se ela já chegou.

– Claro!

Quando Yasmin desceu, Lily começou a escrever a carta. Quando terminou, a entregou para a coruja.

– Aqui, Penny. Entrega aqui, tá? – Ela "falou" pra coruja. Esta olhou pra ela como se dizendo "Você tá louca, Lily?", mas Lily só disse um "Vai, Penny!" e a coruja bateu asas. Quando Penny começou a voar, Lily desceu.

– Ruivinha!

– Ah não, Merlin! – Lily murmurou.

– Ué, Lily! Já mandou a carta? – perguntou Mimi, que estava abraçada ao namorado, Remo.

– Ahn! **Ah!** Já sim!– E dizendo isso, Lily deu um sorriso.

– Lily! – Alguém a chamou

– Oi, Luxes.– Respondeu Lily sem ânimo, no que Mimi lhe lançou um olhar (Pra Lily) como que falando "É ele?" e Lily respondeu, com um aceno de cabeça. Positivo.

– Lily, você pode vir aqui um minuto? – Ele perguntou, no que Lily acenou com a cabeça em sim e o seguiu pra fora da Sala Comunal. Quando já estavam do lado de fora, ele continuou – Lily...?

– Ahn..?

– Você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo no próximo fim de semana?

– David?

– Que?

– Pruf (N/A: Sabe aquele barulhinho que a gente faz com a boca que é tipo um "pum"? Foi isso que ela fez.)! – E já tinha dito a senha pra Mulher Gorda quando ele perguntou:

– Isso é um sim?

– NÃO! – Ela berrou.

– Lily?

– Que foi?

– Por que você gritou "NÃO"?

– **Ah!** Mimi, você não acredita! O Luxes **me **convidou pra sair! **Ah! ** Que **abusado**!

– Que ridículo! Que... Que.. Como ele **ousa?**

– Calma Mimi. Eu já resolvi. Do **meu **jeito. Mas resolvi.

– Ok, Lily!

– Mimi?

– O que, Remo?

– O que vocês tem contra o Luxes?

As meninas se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

– Um dia eu te conto, Lobinho.

– **Yasmin!**

– **Remo! **Chega dessa palhaçada, ok! É só um... **Apelido carinhoso**. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso maroto.

– Remo... Eu acho que ela tem passado tempo **de mais** com os Marotos. Sirius? **Sirius!** O QUE QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?– Ela berrou pra Sirius, que tinha acabado de entrar na Sala Comunal.

– Ruiva! Dá pra parar de se mecher?

– **Sirius Black.**Quando você me colocar no chão, eu paro de me mecher.– Respondeu Lily. Sirius a colocou no chão.– Que espécie de abraço foi esse?

– Bem, um abraço do tipo "Estava-com-saudades-de-você"! – Ele respondeu, no que Remo, Mimi e Pedro começaram a rir.

– Há-há.– Ela disse sarcástica – Siriusito, fazem menos de 3 horas que a gente se viu!

– **Exatamente!**

– Exatamente! – Perguntou ela sem entender.

– É! **Muito **tempo! – Ele respondeu, no que a ruiva bufou e Remo, Pedro e Mimi riram de novo.

– Você é uma comédia, Sirius.

– Sirius?– Perguntou Mimi.

– Ahn!

– Que que o Tiago tem?

– Tiago? Ela tá aqui?

– **Sirius!** – Disse Mimi irritada.– Ela tá do** seu lado**!

– Ah! Minha Merlina!

– Merlina?

– É! O feminino de Merlin!Você acha que ia falar "Meu Merlin"? Eu prefiro usar um nome no feminino!– Respondeu ele maroto, Todos riram de novo (menos o Tiago)

– Palhaço! Mas, hein! Que que ele tem!

– E eu que sei?

– Bom, você é o melhor amigo dele, não!

– Hahahahaha – Ele começou a rir e parou – Grande coisa – Ele disse com uma voz séria de mais, como se não tivesse rido a menos de cinco minutos a trás.

– Merlin mio... Onde será que ele está com a cabeça pra não estar reclamando da gente falando **sobre** ele, na **frente** dele!

– Eu **sei**! Eu **sei**! Eu **sei**! – Sirius disse com uma voz de criança.– Eu **sei** onde ele está com a cabeça! Na **Lily**. – Depois que ele falou isso, Lily ficou um tomatão e Tiago finalmente "acordou"

– Que que tem a Lily? – Ele perguntou, no que Lily ficou **mais** vermelha ainda. E era possível **sim**. E todos começaram a rir.

– Não falei! – Cochichou Sirius no ouvido de Lily. Ela deu um tapa no braço dele.– AI! Não posso fazer nada, Lily! É verdade!

– Lily?

– Oi, Potter!– Lily, que até agora estava virada pro Sirius, olhou pra Tiago.Ele estava com uma carta na mão. **Sua **carta. Como ela sabia? Vejamos, quem mais tinha um pergaminho com o nome "Lily Evans" gravado na ponta? **Lily**. Por que ela tinha esse pergaminho com o nome gravado na ponta? Pergunte pra Sra Evans. Nem Lily sabia o por que de sua mãe ter mandado colocar o nome "Lily Evans" na ponta dos seus pergaminhos.

"Ahhh! Que que eu faço agora? Que que eu faço agora?"

– Er... A gente precisa conversar! – Quando ele disse isso, Lily ia responder que não. Mas se lembrou do que Mimi havia dito.

"Pra que adiar, ou fugir ou sei lá o que? E, de qualquer jeito, o pessoal, mais uma vez, foi embora e deixou a gente **so-zi-nhos** aqui".

– Lily!

– O que! – A ruiva estava **tão** concentrada em seus pensamentos que nem estava prestando atenção no maroto. Sendo que ele estava um tanto **próximo de mais**.– Ah Potter! O que você quer falar?– Perguntou ela empurrando sua cadeira pra trás e desviando seu olhar do maroto.

– Lily. – Disse ele – **A gente** precisa conversar.– Ele estava agora segurando seu queixo, a forçando a olhar pra ele.

– AH! – Ela saiu de perto dele. – Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?– Ela cantou isso em voz baixa, mas não tão baixa. E Tiago escutou.

– Lily? Que isso? Que música é essa? É uma música, né!

– Ahn? AHHH! Potter, me diz que eu **não** tava cantando uma música em voz alta!

– Ta. Eu digo.

– Não! Me fala! Eu tava ou não cantando uma musica em voz alta?

– Tava.

– AHHHHH.Não acredito. Oh, oh, oh, OH!

– LILY! – Ele agarrou os braços da garota.– Se controla, ruiva!

– Tiago Potter. Me solta.

– Porque? – Ele perguntou chegando mais perto da garota (é claro! De quem vcs acham que eu to falando? ALOUO! É do James, gente! Ou Tiago.! xD)

– Porque... P-porque – "Droga de voz! Porque eu fui gaguejar? Se entregou, Lily!"– Porque eu q-quero, Potter!

– Ai, Lily! Você ainda não aprendeu, né!

– Não aprendi o que, Potter?

– Que eu não te obedeço! Pelo menos não em **certas** coisas, como parar de te chamar de Lily...

– Me conformei com isso.

– Parar de te chamar pra sair...

– Disso você nunca vai se cansar mesmo.

– E, agora, porque eu simplesmente **não quero** te soltar!

– Potter. Fala de uma vez. ** O que você quer?**

– O que eu quero, Lily? Eu quero muitas coisas! Uma delas é que você aceite sair comigo, uma outra coisa é que você aceite que gosta de mim, depois que vc **diga** que gosta, não! Que me ama, e depois eu vejo o que mais eu quero.!

– Potter, me solta. Me solta. Me solta agora! **Me solta!** Pootter! Me sol...

– Lily, eu acho que você fala de mais.– E deu um beijo nela.

"Ai, Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Como ele beija bem!_ Lily Evans! __O que você está pensando, garota! _ Eu tô pensando que o beijo do Potter é booom! _Lily, se concentra. Lembra quem você tá beijando? O Potter! O gal... _**Não escuta ela, Lily. Corresponde logo. Se não um dia ele cansa de você. **_Ótimo! Vai ser melhor pra gente._ Nãaao! Ele... ele não vai desistir de mim, né! **Ele vai desistir se vc continuar com essa palhaçada de não admitir que gosta dele. E corresponde logo! **Não. Primeiro eu tenho que falar com ele"

– Potter.– Lily interrompeu o "beijo".– Eu quero te pedir uma coisa. E realmente quero que você faça. Por favor, ok!

– Primeiro eu preciso saber o que é.

– Eu quero, do fundo do meu coração, que você pare de brincar comigo. Porque eu não vou agüentar, se, agora que eu to gostando de você, você me deixar dois dias depois da gente sair, igual você faz com as outras meninas. E também quero que você não fique se gabando por aí que finalmente conquistou Lily Evans, a primeira garota que te deu um fora. Sério, Potter. Eu não vou agüentar se você fizer isso. Eu, provavelmente, vou entrar em depressão, vou me trancar no dormitório e começar a chorar descontroladamente. São coisas que, provavelmente, vão acontecer. Isso se você estiver mesmo mentindo. O que você negou durante todos esses anos. E eu não vou agüentar **olhar** na sua cara depois disso. Então, provavelmente eu vou sair da escola. Não vou poder ter uma carreira legal e feliz, e tudo mais de aurora. Como eu sempre quis. E vai ser tudo culpa sua. Você vai agüentar esse peso na sua consciência?– Lily falou isso de uma vez só.– **Potter!** Você não vai responder?

Tiago a olhava com uma cara "Você-fala-muita-besteira-,Lily"

– Lily, você fala de mais. Você fala **besteira **de mais. – E deu um beijo na ruiva. Um beijo perfeito. Porque quando ele pediu passagem com a língua, ela cedeu. E foi **o **beijo. Para os dois.

– E aí, ruiva! Finalmente entendeu que eu **não** quero te magoar, eu **não **tô brincando com você. Eu **não** vou te largar dois dias depois da gente ficar, eu** não** vou me gabar. Não vou fazer nada dessas coisas que você falou. Se depender de mim, a gente fica a vida inteira juntos!

– Ah, Tiago. Você tá falando sério?

– Lily, do que você me chamou?

– De... Ah. Eu te chamei de Tiago, né! Porque agora que eu vou aceitar o seu pedido, tem que ser "chega-de-formalidades-lily".

– Ah, então, mocinha! Você vai aceitar o meu pedido? Pra sair, ficar, namorar...? Qual deles?

– Acho que... Todos. – Respondeu ela brincalhona.

– Ahn...! Pois bem! Essa resposta merece uma comemoração, não!

– Que seria...?

– Que tal um beijo?

– Uhm... Ótima idéia!

The End


End file.
